Dirty Laundry
by Moodytune
Summary: Amy has run out of clothing, can The Doctor resist a scantily clad companion for a few hours? Could you?
1. Chapter 1

First Above PG Fanfic, Amy Eleven my OTP I guess.  
Hopefully I'll remember to update, because I like writing this.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations_**

The Doctor had walked with purpose into The Laundry room of the Tardis, but upon entering lost all intention at the what he saw. The Doctor stood stock still in the doorway with his jaw lowered to the floor, losing all sense of control. His mind rushed at what he saw, feeling a sickly sweet feeling in his gut as his brow lowered and a grin leaked onto the creases of his cheek.  
She'd noticed his presence and began to turn away from her task, but at that moment The Doctor decided to stop staring and driven to concentrate instead walked to one of the machines. He placed his full suit into it, identical to the one he was wearing. Having duplicates came in handy for not having to be found in awkward positions as The Doctor had found himself in currently.

Behind The Doctor stood Amy, blushing like a tomato. She was dressed scantily, wearing nothing other than a pair of pink frilly knickers and a transparent blue shirt. The Doctor knew for a fact she wasn't wearing a bra, she must've been holding out on the washing for a long time.  
He wasn't sure if he should say something or if that would just make it awkward, but this was tenser than he could stand. He imagined for split second he imagined the situation if he did talk, his conscious slipped into sexuality mode and The Doctor couldn't help but imagine her jamming him against the machine as she leaned into his face with only a few millimetres thick of clothing between them and.., he let out a broken sigh.  
"Doctor? Are you okay?" Amy questioned.  
Shit, she'd heard him. There was no way of avoiding it now, he knew they'd talk eventually, but he couldn't say he was happy it was initiated by his lusty sigh.

"Amy! Barely noticed you there in your...well, let's just say I came in here with a purpose," The Doctor said guiltily, mentally slapping himself for his stupid mumblings.  
"Sorry, did I startle you. I literally ran out of all my clothing, serves me right for being lazy. We've just been on so many adventures I haven't had the time for chores, normal life is just so, well normal.  
"Did you want to borrow a shirt or two to wear around the Tardis while your clothing gets washed?" He asked subconsciously hoping for a no, again mentally giving himself a slap for being so fresh. She's your friend! She doesn't think of you like that.  
"That'd be great thanks," Amy said a little bothered that he'd suggested this so quickly. Although she hadn't intended to 'set him off' she was sure he'd enjoyed what he saw. But at this request he evidently didn't think of her the way she did.

They walked to his room, The Doctor pacing himself a few steps ahead of Amy just so no unwanted brushes of skin occurred. Amy was perfectly okay with this arrangement, getting a decent look at The Doctors well shaped ass, which she'd had to control herself on many occasions from grabbing a piece. He let her enter the room first in which he returned the favour of the ass staring. He walked to the closet and picked up a few of his shirts handing them to her with a smile, she returned it and placed all bar one on the bed. With her hand Amy signalled The Doctor to turn around so she could change into one. He turned but realised he was facing a mirror, he turned back to say it was probably best for him to just go in another room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations**_

_'He turned but realised he was facing a mirror, _  
_he turned back to say it was probably best for him to just go in another room.' _

But as he turned he glimpsed a bit too much and let out another audible intake of breath, which yet again Amy heard. She looked up from the shirt she was unbuttoning, not wearing anything on her top; Amy blushed tomato red once again. Holding the shirt in her hands up to her front and just staring straight at her Doctor.  
"I uhh… there was a mirror and I….was going to leave the room" The Doctor stumbled through his sentence, unable to get the image of her perfect breasts out of his mind.  
Amy had fantasised about being in this situation with him, she hadn't expected it to be so easy or have the de-clothing be this early. She knew she had to try, by the look of his pants he wasn't exactly going to be saying no to any of her advances.

She walked towards him, and as she was about a step away from his body she dropped the shirt. Immediately The Doctors eyes slid down her neck to the gaunt bones of her clavicle, and onto the pink skin of her breasts. He swallowed and looked down at his feet, unable to make eye contact. Although this was Amy, it was also Amelia. He felt guilty, even if she had made the first move. At his peculiar reaction, and assorted anger at him not taking her there and then, Amy flew at him. Pressing her breasts to his flat chest as she wrapped one hand around his neck, another cupping the side of his face at his ear. She placed one luscious kiss on his upper lip, breaking the contact to see his reaction.

The Doctor still had his eyes closed, screwed up as if he had done something wrong and was expecting a slap. Even though she had again taken it upon herself to initiate their motions, she wasn't sure whether he'd enjoyed her first kiss so she decided she may as well go for seconds.  
This time she pulled him flush against her body, not only their chests touching if you gather what I'm saying. One hand on that perfect ass she'd been waiting a long time to grab to ensure the touch. This time he was definitely responsive, going for a plethora of little kisses rather than just one.  
Until his last when he went in with a half open mouth, breaking out of the teenage stage and into what Amy had been waiting for. Tongue lashed against tongue, heavy breathing from both parties as The Doctor grew against Amy's last pair of clean underwear which she had already herself ruined in her own responses.

_So If anyone is reading what did you think of chapter 2,_  
_it will get more intense next chapter of course._  
_If I get enough responses to continue._  
_FOREVER SHIP AMY/11_

_-Moodytunes_


	3. Chapter 3

**__**_Bit of a fluffy one, if anyone thinks I should  
take that bit out and just continue the passion  
feel free to free the opinion._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations_**

_'Tongue lashed against tongue,  
heavy breathing from both parties  
as The Doctor grew against Amy's last pair of clean underwear  
which she had already herself ruined in her own responses.'_

By this time The Doctor regretted fantasising rather than just initiating something with Amy, he already felt this way and they weren't even naked. He broke for a breath leaning his head against her forehead, he needed Amy to know this wasn't just about their sexual tension. Albeit strong, he also did love Amy, she was the first person he saw. The first to help him become who he was today and without that he might be well, rude and ginger.  
"Amy, I need you to know. This means something to me, If you can't have that right now then this cannot continue," he said with courage, he hoped for the best but expected the worst, he didn't deserve relationships.  
"I can't say I'm not surprised, I didn't think what I felt was reciprocal," Amy replied, with a grin hoping this would give him an idea of how she felt in return. "I'm always the chance taker and Doctor I love you. I have since the night you crash landed in my yard and broke my childhood, you've given me faith. I will never love another like you…"  
Amy stopped she hadn't realised herself where all the feelings for him stemmed from; she wasn't sure whether it was just her childish fantasy which somehow managed to come true. But she really knew at this moment that it was love, for the man who stole her childhood and helped her grow up.  
The silence killed her, she wasn't sure whether he was getting ready to bolt, as most men. But The Doctor wasn't most men.

"Amy, I think if not for today. I would have killed myself from not being able to touch you, to hold the woman that I love. It makes me the happiest man in the galaxy to know your feelings are returned. "  
The Doctor, not like other men grinning from ear to ear sniffled a little bit, in most men Amy would have found this a little bit of a turn off. But in her Doctor she understood how much they had been through together, she didn't care about the other companions. She and Him were right here, right now.  
"My Doctor," she whispered into his ear as she leant over to hug him and grab a scruff of his floppy hair.  
Although they were having quite a heartfelt moment that reinitiating feeling of touch brought all of the sexual drive flooding back.

She broke the hug and tore off his shirt, tracing a line from the underside of his ear down to his neck and with her hands assisting tickled his flat chest. The Doctor responded with shivers, Amy leant her head down to one nipple and while squeezing the other simultaneously sucked on the other. She wasn't sure whether this did anything for men, but it did something for her so she figured why not?  
As if he had read her mind, The Doctor bucking into her a little from the pleasure of the touch reached over for one of Amy's breasts. He flicked a finger over the sensitive nipple and bringing Amy's face back up to his, left a chaste kiss before returning the favour.

Amy bit her lip as her heart rate bounced, he knew just where to touch. The slight lizard feeling on her breast was sending her brain elsewhere; she couldn't control herself and pushed her pelvis into The Doctor sending them both tumbling. Amy fell on The Doctor, not checking to see if he was okay straddled him. She could feel his erection through his as always tight jeans, she couldn't help but think about the little amount of area there was between them. Amy leant down to The Doctor's face, again leaning her breasts on his chest, feeling the throb of his hard on. Amy was kissing him roughly when he made the informed decision of a change of location. He was sure at this point the pain was the last of his considerations but he wanted to be able to focus on pleasuring Amy to her fullest, rather than back pains.

He slid his hands down her breasts to her hips, and once he had a tight grip pulled her up. Once standing Amy was still in the straddle position and face to face managed to kiss and caress him, while he carried her to the closest bedroom possible.

_Now we get to the good stuff_  
_If I remember to update for you kids!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations_**

_'Amy was still in the straddle position  
and face to face managed to kiss and caress him,  
while he carried her to the closest bedroom possible.' _

They broke through the barrier of the door with a little bit of a struggle from The Doctor's divided attention, supporting Amy while keeping his mouth on hers at all times. Standing in the middle of the room again staring at one another, Amy decided it was hardly fair in her current position for The Doctor to still be wearing his shirt, however loose. She leant over to rip it off.  
"Leave the bowtie, it's cool," The Doctor said with no sarcasm.  
"For such a hot piece you are a big dork deep down," Amy said with a giggle, playing with him. "For the man I love, I would do anything. Except keep that bowtie on your neck, where else am I supposed to layer my kisses?"  
"Oh Please, you know I never beg," The Doctor added with a wink.  
"If you want it," she said teasing it off of his neck. "You'll have to come get it"  
When she'd pulled through the silly contraption she slipped it into her dampened underwear, The Doctor with his fast reactions gave it a slight tug, to get back what was his. But it had slid across the sensitive tip of Amy, already at the brim with pleasure let out a light breathy moan as she fell again towards The Doctor.

At this point he knew she needed sorting out, then and there. He swept Amy off of her feet, with a firm grip on her ass and a supporting hand beneath her back he escorted her to the bed. The room was quite plain, cream walls, no mirrors, no cupboards just a bed and what looked like a comfortable rug on the floor, for later. The Tardis had said, 'I don't always take you where you want to go, but where you need to go.' Amy again considering The Doctor had the advantage, and after being placed upon the firm bed kissed a trail from his sternum all the way down the hair on his stomach. Planting kisses every few millimetre until she reached his jeans. Quickly undoing the button Amy gripped The Doctors ass and grabbed a handful of each cheek as she pulled his pants down around his ankles.

The Doctor kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving on the socks, one of his 'things.' Now Amy couldn't be sure he wasn't hiding a tennis ball in there or something, but the size of the matter was better than most. She assumed it was some kind of 'Time Lord Blood Flow', or maybe he was just the sexiest person on the planet, and she had fallen for him and him for her. Standing in front of her was the man she loved. Mostly naked and she was thinking about Timey Wimey stuff, when she had a big ball of wibbly wobbly right in front of her face. The Doctor staring at her to make the next move, not wanting to scare her waited. His patience was greeted with a welcome gift. Amy had gripped the waistband, not waiting for another second to pass pulled them down over his thighs. As soon as she'd removed The Doctors real sonic screwdriver revealed itself, she could swear it was throbbing slightly as she reached over to place a warm hand on the shaft.

"Hnngg.." The Doctor groaned.  
Unable to escape the pleasure he was being granted, with each pump of his cock The Doctor grew firmer under Amy's hot dainty hand. He was emitting short sharp breaths as the pre-cum trickled down Amy's wrist, his bottom jaw quavering with desire. Amy sucked at the tip of her Doctor, ridding it of its current fluids in preparation for the next. The Doctor felt Amy's turn had arrived, so to speak. Grabbing her hand by the fingertips and leading her to the middle of the bed, where he laid her down legs facing towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations_**

_'Grabbing her hand by the fingertips  
and leading her to the middle of the bed,  
where he laid her down legs facing towards him.'_

Amy saw what was coming next, and let her eyes roll back in anticipation. The Doctor felt her inner thighs, as if warming her up. Rubbing at the sensitive hairs, even this slight touch was driving her crazy. But it was when he reached the innermost side of her thigh that she couldn't hold her breath anymore.  
""GHhh! Doctor just get there already your pushing me closer"  
It was true, she was on the edge and if he didn't start soon, she would have to be the one to make the cliff crumble. Luckily at that point he slid her underwear to one side, taking in the smell of her juices. It was almost untouchably satisfying, but he caressed the lips of her vagina, the most sensitive parts where his aim. She'd pleasured him he was now returning the favour. Amy's centre was pulsing already; she was practically undulating beneath him in pleasure.

"Doctor I need you, NOW!" Amy shouted in pleasure, undeniably in need of a good filling.  
Breaking their imaginary barrier by pulling him down onto her, skin meshed with skin as Amy once again took charge. She mashed her pink lips, on his blood red with hunger. Hunger for Amy, she flipped her Doctor; Amy always did like to be on top. Looking deep into his eyes as she angled herself, skin swallowed skin in a moment of pure pleasure, leading to a collective sigh of ecstasy.

Each of them breathing heavily in turn as they found their rhythm, all the foreplay had given them the endurance. Amy straddling The Doctor with her hands firmly on his gaunt hip bones, The Doctor with his hands on the hip that lead to the beautiful ass he was lucky enough to see every day. Becoming too comfortable with the regularity of their movement The Doctor slid out and met Amy at her mouth. He then knelt facing her bringing her thighs to straddle his hips as Amy bit down lightly on his shoulder in delight. Amy rode The Doctor at this new angle with much less effort on her behalf, meaning she could focus more on The Doctor filling her hole rather than the rhythm. The Doctor whereas was being treated to a tightening around his member causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. Amy with each coming fall and rising to bring them to their completion was tensing the muscles of her vagina bringing an intense feeling for both parties.

Eventually Amy knew she wasn't far off, as The Doctor broke his speed and plummeted into Amy with a few last shocks before she felt his warm juices flowing in her and pooling at her thighs. The Doctor, breathing as heavily as a marathon runner fingered the upper lipping of Amy's vagina, again finding the most sensitive spots. Amy squealed at all the collective touching, as she leant over The Doctors neck and came all over his member still deep inside of her. She didn't break the embrace instead they both lay back, chests rising and falling rapidly as either turned to the either and said.  
"I love you"

Not just with the sense of fulfilment and deep pleasure between them but another bond that couldn't be broken by anything but the time lord's curse, he knew eventually the woman he loved would leave him in just the way she came, abruptly and in her very Scottish manner. But this moment now was all he cared for, who'd have thought it.

A Time Lord, living in the now.

weow, so yeah..didn't end exactly how  
I wanted but I guess it was pretty hot ;)  
Hope you enjoyed -Moodytunes


End file.
